fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
The Galactic Republic is on the verge of collapse as a result of the Clone Wars, which have been waged between the Republic and the Separatists for three years. In a surprise move, General Grievous, commander of the Separatist Droid Army, kidnaps Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and attempts to escape. Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the Chancellor, who is being held captive on Grievous' flagship. There they confront Count Dooku, who is killed by Anakin in a lightsaber duel. The Jedi free the Chancellor and attempt to escape the battle-torn flagship, but Grievous traps them inside and escapes. Fortunately, the Jedi are able to manage an otherwise soft crash landing on Coruscant. Shortly after returning, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. Anakin is overjoyed with this news until he begins having recurring nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth, similar to the visions he had of his mother before she died. Anakin resolves to prevent these visions from coming true. Meanwhile, the Jedi Council has begun to suspect Palpatine of being corrupt and orders Anakin to spy on him, an order Anakin resents since he has grown rather close to Palpatine. Under Palpatine's influence, Anakin begins to grow distrustful of his fellow Jedi, and is intrigued when Palpatine mentions an ability to prevent death. Obi-Wan is sent to the planet Utapau where he engages and kills General Grievous. Back on Coruscant, Palpatine reveals himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who has been controlling both sides of the war. Anakin exposes Palpatine to Jedi Master Mace Windu, who engages and subdues Sidious in a lightsaber duel. Believing that Sidious is his only hope to save Padmé, Anakin intervenes and disarms Windu before he can execute Sidious, allowing the Sith Lord to kill Windu. Anakin submits to the dark side of the Force and becomes Sidious' new apprentice, Darth Vader. Darth Sidious initiates a pre-programmed directive within all clone troopers to kill their Jedi generals, while Anakin kills all the Jedi within the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan and Yoda are among the few Jedi to survive the extermination and meet up with Senator Bail Organa, who brings them to the Jedi Temple while Sidious, as Palpatine, publicly denounces the Jedi for attempting to overthrow the Republic before reorganizing it into a Galactic Empire with himself as Emperor. Anakin, meanwhile, heads to the volcanic planet of Mustafar where he slaughters the remaining Separatist leaders. Within the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan witnesses footage of Anakin's massacre as Darth Vader. Yoda tells him to confront and kill Vader, as the good man who was Anakin is no more. Obi-Wan meets with Padmé, who refuses to believe that Anakin has fallen to the dark side. She travels to Mustafar to be with Anakin, with Obi-Wan secretly stowing aboard. Noticing Anakin's new behavior, Padmé realizes that Obi-Wan was telling the truth. Spotting Obi-Wan within her ship, Anakin accuses Padmé of betraying him and uses the Force to strangle her into a coma. Obi-Wan and Anakin engage in a vicious lightsaber duel across the volcanic facility and over a river of lava. Finally, Obi-Wan gains the upper hand and, acting upon an ill-judged attack by Anakin, swiftly dismembers his former comrade. Anakin slides down a bank of volcanic ash and goes up in flames, while Obi-Wan collects his lightsaber and leaves him to die. Obi-Wan escorts the injured Padmé to the asteroid Polis Massa where he regroups with Senator Organa and Yoda, the latter of whom has gone into self-imposed exile after dueling Darth Sidious to a stalemate, while Sidious finds his apprentice barely alive and takes him away to revive him. Padmé gives birth to twins, a boy named Luke and a girl named Leia, and dies, but not before insisting to Obi-Wan that there is still good in Anakin. Meanwhile, Sidious has Darth Vader rebuilt in a cybernetic body armor and respirator suit to keep him alive. Vader lets out a scream of agony when he is told by Sidious that he himself killed his wife. With Anakin's children the last hope for the galaxy, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Organa agree that they should be hidden and separate from one another. Leia is taken to Alderaan to be raised by Organa, while Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tatooine to live with his in-law relatives.